


Thankful for You

by cowboykylux



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Except Just Regular Husbands, Kylo Ren and Rey Are Related, Kylo Ren is Not Matt the Radar Technician, M/M, Space Husbands, Thanksgiving, Thanksgiving Dinner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 05:11:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12810339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboykylux/pseuds/cowboykylux
Summary: Thanksgiving dinner can be a stressful time for anyone, but for Kylo and Hux, who are hosting dinner for the first time in their new home, they'll need to rely on one another to make it through with their sanity intact. Luckily, they've got an endless amount of love to help them.





	Thankful for You

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Thanksgiving everyone! I'm so thankful for all of you kind people who actually read the little stories that I write :) This one became much longer than I originally planned, but I hope you enjoy it! xx

Hux knew something was wrong the moment he woke up to an empty bed. Between him, Kylo, and Millie, there was always _not enough_ room – one or both of them flinging their limbs all over Hux’s sleeping form. If Kylo was gone, that meant Millie had left too, most likely trailing Kylo’s ankles in hopes for a pre-breakfast treat. Oh how that man spoiled his cat, Hux thought as he scrubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

He carefully got out of the bed, not wanting to make too much noise, and slipped his favorite robe on before heading down the stairs. He leaned against the banister and smiled, Kylo was in the kitchen, putting the turkey into the oven. Oh right, Hux thought, Thanksgiving.

“I didn’t mean to wake you.” Kylo said, closing the oven door. Hux smiled, no matter how hard he tried, Kylo always knew where Hux was.

“I forgot about today.” He replied, waving it off. Kylo _had_ told him a week ago that this holiday was very big for his family, and that he was hosting it in their home for the first time ever.

Hux smiled, it was their first holiday in the home, and he wanted to document it as thoroughly as possible. He already had his cameras loaded with fresh rolls of 35mm. Kylo had insisted on just using the digital camera, but there was something nostalgic about memories on film that was dangerously close to sentimental – Hux had to have it.

“Go back up to bed, I have a surprise for you.” Kylo eventually smiled, Hux clearly still half-asleep.

“A surprise? Should I be concerned?” Hux blinked, teasing him.

“Oh yes, absolutely. It’ll be the death of you, I’m afraid.” He nodded solemnly, making Hux break out into a smile.

“What if I don’t want to go up to bed? What if I want to stay downstairs, and watch my shirtless husband move about forty pounds of food?” Hux waltzed over to where Kylo was wiping down the counter, and wrapped his arms around his husband’s strong middle, nothing but solid muscle under that beautiful speckled skin.

“Mm, well who am I to stop you really?” Kylo hummed, leaning down to kiss Hux, not caring about his morning breath.

They kissed and kissed until the sun was finally finished rising, lips swollen and cheeks hurting from smiling so hard. Kylo had lifted Hux onto the freshly cleaned counter, and he was enjoying crossing his ankles around Kylo’s fit waist.

“Good morning.” Hux whispered against Kylo’s lips, kissing the side of his nose, his dimples.

“Happy Thanksgiving.” Kylo smiled in return, detangling himself from Hux’s clutches.

“What can I do to help?” He asked, back straight with attention.

“Absolutely nothing.” Kylo laughed before turning to the fridge.

“Kylo, I’m serious. My cooking has vastly improved since our first meal together.” Hux whined.

Their first meal had been something of a disaster, and it was a good lesson in How Not To Make Steak. He had somehow managed to both set the meat on fire, but also have it be completely raw on the inside. Kylo had been kind and ate it anyway, claiming that he loved rare meat – only for Hux to find out three months later that Kylo in fact takes his steak medium-well. He had felt terrible, and they decided that between the two of them, Hux would make the coffee, and Kylo would make, well, everything else.

“No, really, everything is already prepped. I just have to put it on the heat, but that comes later when it’s closer to dinner.” Kylo showed Hux the wrapped food, all different kinds of potatoes and vegetables, side dishes and desserts stacked perfectly in their extra large fridge.

“You’ve been down here since dawn, haven’t you?” Hux sighed, shaking his head fondly.

“Yes, and now I’m tired, so, back to bed with you. I’ll join you in a moment.” He winked, making Hux sigh dramatically as he hopped down from the counter and ascended the stairs, Millicent hot on his trail.

 

After she was fed, Hux slipped off his robe and went back into bed. He hoped the surprise was something sexual in nature, and he posed himself accordingly. Kylo always turned bright red when he entered their bedroom and saw Hux all laid out for him, and he adored the way it made the beauty marks on his face stand out. When Kylo did arrive, he did indeed turn bright red, but he almost dropped the lavishly stacked breakfast tray in the process, making Hux scramble to sit up and pull the covers over his chest.

“Kylo this is – this is so kind, thank you.” Hux managed through laughter, feeling foolish at assuming. Kylo was laughing too, which was a good sign, especially as he joined Hux in bed and placed the tray over Hux’s lap.

It was completely stacked with all of Hux’s favorite breakfast foods; waffles with berries and syrup, eggs over hard, crispy bacon, a bowl of baked beans, sausages, and of course, a large cup of coffee.

“I’m grateful for you. For you being in my life. I want you to do nothing today but let me pamper you.” Kylo pressed kisses to Hux’s cheek as he took the whole thing in. How had he not woken up from the smell? His mouth was already watering, and he leaned into Kylo’s touches as he picked up his fork.

“Please tell me you’re also eating, this plate is enormous.” Hux held out a waffle with his bare hands, just in reach of Kylo’s plush lips.

“I wasn’t planning on it, but if you insist.” Kylo teased, eagerly taking half of it into his mouth, playfully biting at Hux’s fingers, making him laugh.

“Remind me of who’s coming?” Hux asked as he helped himself to the coffee. He was going to need it to survive this day.

“My parents, Uncle Luke and Rey, Poe and Finn, and they’re bringing Rose and Paige along with BB. Phasma and Unamo, Thanisson and Mitaka, Techie and Matt – any word from your parents?” Kylo was ticking the people off of his fingers, and then on Hux’s fingers when he ran out.

“I tried calling Maratelle, she didn’t answer.” Hux sighed, remembering how it had gone straight to voicemail, not ringing even once. She had seen the call and denied it, and although it wasn’t the first time that had happened, it still stung.

“I’m sorry.” Kylo said softly, knowing how hard it was to deal with parents.

“It’s okay, everyone who matters will be there.” Hux brightened, determined to not let his shite parents disturb a happy day.

“I can’t wait, I hope your first Thanksgiving will be a good one.” Kylo grinned, all crooked teeth and dimples.

“Isn’t it founded of the genocide of millions of people?” Hux raised an eyebrow, making Kylo roll his eyes good-naturedly.

“Yes, and I’m sure Rey will bring that up, so good that you’ll have that to talk about.” He winked, making Hux groan.

“I don’t like her, I don’t _want_ to talk to her.” He practically whined. Kylo’s cousin was practically insufferable, from her need to debate absolutely everything, to her obsession with calling dogs _puppers._

“I know, I doubt she’ll want to talk to you either. But it might be nice to have a commonality.” He tried, and Hux sighed, trying to will himself into thinking that it just might be.

“As long as you’re with me.” He eventually said, leaning back against Kylo’s chest, scooping another helping of eggs into his mouth.

 

“Kylo if you’re planning on showering before people arrive, I suggest you do it now.” Hux called from the dining room where he was setting up the fine china. It had belonged to his mother and was one of the few familial possessions he brought with him to America, so he was excited for it to get some use.

He just finished putting the last of the soup spoons down when he checked his watch, there were only two hours to go until people were scheduled to arrive, and Hux knew how Kylo loved taking long showers.

“Okay, give me just – shit!” A loud clatter sounded from the kitchen, as did more cursing and groaning.

“Are you alright?” Hux asked, bolting into the room, only to find Kylo kneeling over an alarmingly red mess.

“Fuck – I’m okay, just – oh _shit_!” Kylo’s voice hitched, and he raced over to his husband, placing his hands on Kylo’s back and rubbing soothing circles. Kylo’s body was covering most of the mess, like an injured animal who didn’t want to expose its wound, and it was making Hux panic.

“Darling, speak to me, what happened?” He begged, when Kylo leaned back and Hux saw the gelatinous pile of cut out stars and hearts on the floor.

“I didn’t realize how far away the counter was and I just dropped the cranberry sauce all over the fucking floor I – ”

“Go shower, I can make more.” Hux instructed, already helping Kylo up. His heart was pounding, the last time he saw that much red was when Kylo got into the car accident that nearly blinded his right eye.

“But – ”

“No buts! Go, all I have to do is cut it into the shapes you did, right?” Hux asked, proud of himself for keeping composure.

“Yes, you’re a godsend Hux.” Kylo finally said, shoulders releasing some of their tension.

“Don’t praise me just yet.” He quirked a shy smile, hoping that he couldn’t mess up _canned cranberries._

“I love you.” Kylo swooped down for a kiss, and Hux laughed, playfully shoving him away.

“I love you too. Now if you don’t get _out_ of this kitchen!”

 

Somehow, the two hours had passed without Hux realizing, and he was suddenly standing in the foyer surrounded by people. Poe and Finn had been the first to arrive, bringing along their friend Rose and her sister Paige, as well as their corgi, BB. The four of them were in the living room watching the National Dog Show, and cheering loudly anytime a corgi appeared on screen. BB was very confused, but seemed happy that everyone was happy.

Luke and Rey were next to show, and Kylo had already been pulled aside by his uncle for some family chat that Hux didn’t feel privy to. He and Rey had stood awkwardly in the dining room for a few moments before Rey discovered BB’s presence, and blessedly left Hux alone to greet the next set of arrivals at the door.

“Happy Thanksgiving!” Phasma called loudly as she let herself in, going straight for Kylo, who still wore his apron and was donning oven mitts.

“Hello! Happy Thanksgiving! How was the drive?” Kylo asked, practically beaming. He and Phasma got along so well, the two of them trained at the same gym as Kylo’s brother, Matt.

Hux had taken one look at Matt and just knew that he needed to introduce him to his brother Techie, and he takes complete credit for the absolutely beautiful relationship that has blossomed between them. They came in the door behind Unamo, Phasma’s wife, all big smiles and loud greetings.

Kylo excused himself to say hello to his brother, and Phasma took the opportunity to lock Hux in a hug.

“Hi darling, look at him, he’s come such a long way hasn’t he?” She smiled, nodding towards Kylo who was laughing with his twin.

When Hux had first met Kylo, he was caught up in such a web of trouble that his family had practically given up on him. Everyone but Matt cast him aside, said he was too much to handle, and had ignored him when he needed it. Kylo’s creepy mentor, Snoke, had been stringing him along, getting him into all sorts of problems – violent problems, with violent solutions. Hux can still remember the first time they ever met, Kylo had been a bloody pulp in a back alley downtown, slowly oozing onto the pavement. To see him with his apron on and to see that giant toothy grin of his warmed Hux’s heart.

“He really has, I’m so proud of him.” He said, truthfully. Kylo looked up, and they smiled at one another from across the room, Hux wanted to go to him, but he knew Kylo had to get back to the kitchen.

“I’m happy for you Hux, I’ve never seen you glowing like this. He’s good for you, no matter what anyone says.” Phasma nudged Hux’s hip with her own, throwing an arm around his shoulder as they watched everyone laugh over BB’s funny run.

“Thanks Phas. Now enough with the sentimentality, you’re turning me soft.” He stepped out of her grip, and went to pour her a glass of wine. They had a bottle of red on hand just for her and Unamo, the only ones who drank such expensive stuff besides Hux.

“Oh honey, I think that ship has sailed long ago.” Phasma winked, gladly taking the glass and handing one to her wife.

Techie came over and the two of them hugged, quietly asking how the other was doing. Hux knew how anxious Techie always was, and promised that they would talk more about personal things once there was a private moment to do so. He looked good though, better than he had in a long time, and he knew that Matt was the best thing to ever happen to him. It seemed there was some sort of magic touch that the Organa-Solos possessed, and he was grateful for it.

The doorbell rang, and Hux perked up, already walking over before he heard Kylo call from the kitchen.

“Darling? Would you mind getting the door?” Kylo stuck his head out. Hux was already one step ahead, and threw the door open, expecting to see Mitaka and Thanisson, but instead was met with an armful of very tiny senator.

“Armitage, my boy!” Kylo’s mother, Leia, threw her arms around Hux’s middle and hugged him tightly.

“Hello Mrs. Organa, happy Thanksgiving.” Hux greeted her warmly. She tsked and put a hand on Hux’s cheek, nearly stretching on her toes to reach.

“How many times do I have to tell you to call me Leia?” She asked with a smile, before turning to the open door. “Han, are you coming? It smells amazing in here!” She called, moving further into the house to find the kitchen where Kylo was finishing up dinner.

“Be right there!” Han’s gruff voice called from the car, the sound of the car lock right after.

“Sorry darling, he’s a bit cranky when he’s hungry.” Leia returned with a glass of water, an eyebrow raised as her husband finally shut the door behind him.

“Are you telling people I’m cranky again?” He asked, hands on his hips in a distinctly Dad pose that made Hux smile despite himself.

“Happy Thanksgiving Han.” Hux extended a hand, which Han gladly took.

“Hey kid, happy turkey day to you too. Do you know where an old man can get a cold beer?” Hux didn’t like the old man very much, from the stories Kylo had told him, he was never around much and when he was, he was negligent at best. They had a rocky relationship, something which Hux understood all too well, and it made Hux’s heart hurt to see someone who caused his lover so much pain, already getting comfortable in the leather recliner in the living room.

“Hey dad, I’ll grab you one.” Kylo said, popping out of the kitchen only to go right back in.

“Thanks son, I’ll be right here.” Han called, and Hux’s eye twitched.

Mitaka and Thanisson finally arrived, the traffic completely clogged with people all trying to go out Black Friday shopping. With everyone all present, Hux was glad that they could officially start dinner.

“Would everyone mind moving to the dining room?” Kylo called from the kitchen.

“Wait! I have to get a picture!” Leia shot up, looking through her bag, making everyone freeze. She brandished an old film camera – Hux couldn’t help but smile at her choice in technology – and marched into the kitchen.

Everyone remained in place as sounds of metal clanking about came from the kitchen, and Hux went in to investigate.

“Mom I just – ” Kylo’s biceps working deliciously hard to lift the perfectly cooked bird out of the still extremely hot oven.

“Where is that husband of yours? Hux dear get over here and smile.” Leia said, waving Hux over to stand next to Kylo.

They waited for the flash, and then turned their attention to the turkey, Leia finally appeased.

“Here, let me help.” Hux said, grabbing one end of the turkey tray with an oven mitt.

“Thanks, just right on the table – perfect.” Kylo directed, leaning down for a kiss. Just before their lips could meet, Leia pulled Kylo by the hand into the dining room.

“Kylo darling, go stand next to your brother and call your cousin.” She ordered, camera already held up to her eye.

“Rey! Mom wants a picture!” Kylo shouted into the living room, making Matt laugh. The two exchanged looks of exasperation when she showed up still holding BB.

“Can you put the dog down for one minute?” Matt asked, posing for the camera.

“No.” Rey replied, smiling and waiting for the flash.

 

“Would someone like to say a few words?” Leia asked, once everyone was seated at the table.

“I will,” Luke said, regarding everyone with a kind smile. “I am so grateful that we can come together as a family and enjoy the company of one another. I am thankful for this life we are given, and for those we choose to fill it with. I am especially thankful for my nephew, who is opening his home and sharing his food so that we may all make memories together.”

Everyone murmured words of agreement, and Hux looked to Kylo who was blushing so hard that Hux worried for his blood pressure. He reached down and held Kylo’s hand under the table, before clearing his throat.

“I would like to say, if I may, that I am thankful you all have welcomed me into your lives, and that my first Thanksgiving is spent with such great people.” He smiled, raising a glass. “Happy Thanksgiving.”

The table repeated the toast, and Leia turned to her brother once again.

“Luke, will you say the blessing of the bread so we can dig into this delicious meal?” She asked, gesturing to the spread.

It truly was a feast, the turkey a true Norman Rockwell centerpiece. Two different kinds of corn, three different types of potato, stuffing, steamed vegetables, salad, freshly baked rolls, the cranberry sauce that turned out just as good as Kylo’s – if not better, thank you very much! – and of course two different casseroles crowded the table.

Once everyone had a loaded plate, the small talk began, and Hux was busy having a conversation with Techie about his new job when Leia decided to start a conversation across the entire table.

“So, Kylo, what have you been up to recently? Any new projects going?” She asked in that fake I’m-pretending-to-be-interested voice that she uses for television.

“Yes! I actually just met with someone last week from the university, they want to commission a mural for their student union.” Kylo beamed.

“What is that dear?” Leia asked with a patient smile as she helped herself to more spinach.

“It’s the central building on campus, where all the conferences are held.” Kylo explained. It was much more than that, it was the building where _all_ the functions were held. Presidents of the country had visited that building!

“Oh so it’s very important then.” Leia said, nearly phrasing the statement as a question with her tone.

“Yes, he’s been very excited, his studio is completely covered in sketches.” Hux smiled, giving his husband’s hand a reassuring squeeze.

“Are they paying you enough? Don’t sell yourself short now son.” Han said, pointing his fork in Kylo’s direction.

“I know dad.” Kylo deflated slightly. In the end it always came down to money, or Kylo’s apparent lack of it, even though he had been doing better than ever, since being with Hux and getting his life together.

“I’ve always said, if you want to make it in the art industry you can’t take a cent less than what you’re worth.” Han continued, seemingly oblivious to how he was blatantly talking over his son.

“Dad I _know_ – ” Kylo tried again, to no avail.

“That being said, you _are_ still only an amateur, so – ” Han shrugged.

“Han that’s enough.” Leia snapped, the entire table deathly silent. Even BB, who was sitting patiently for a piece of turkey to accidentally drop onto the floor, was still.

“Look, all I’m saying is with a business degree he could’ve taken over the company but instead he chose to _paint,_ I just want to make sure he’s not going to wind up some starving artist on the streets.” Han put his hands up defensively, and Kylo gripped Hux’s hand so hard to try and retain some self control.

“Kylo is a magnificent artist, and has sold more than his fair share of works to museums across the globe. He is many things, but starving is not one of them.” Hux frowned, growing more annoyed by the second.

“No he certainly is not. You’ve been putting on weight there cousin?” Rey asked from her spot next to Leia, their expressions of judgment nearly identical.

“It’s muscle.” Kylo managed through grit teeth.

“Huh. Okay, if you say so.” Rey rolled her eyes, and Kylo had finally had enough.

“Would you excuse me for a moment?” He said, scraping the chair against the wooden floors loud enough to make Techie wince.

“Do you want me to come?” Hux murmured right in Kylo’s ear as he got up.

“No, just – stay here please. Keep them occupied.” He replied, and Hux nodded, kissing his cheek as he disappeared up the stairs.

The table was incredibly awkward then, and Poe, bless him, tried to lighten to mood.

“So, Hux, Kylo tells me you’re in weapons manufacturing?” He asked, genuinely sounding interested.

“Yes, my company is one of the top in the nation for producing military grade fighter planes.” Hux replied proudly.

“You sell them to our government, I assume?” Finn asked, his cheerful attitude always brightening up every space he went, this one no exception.

“Of course. No other nation has their hands on this technology. It’s American made, for American pilots.” Hux said in an affected voice, making them laugh. That was their company’s slogan, thought up by his step-mother, the only American in the Hux family – at the time.

“So you support the military then? With its imperialistic colonialism and terror?” Leia asked, sipping her water and staring at him with very hard eyes.

“I take it you do not.” Hux replied instead of answering, not wanting to have this conversation now.

“I don’t support war.” Leia sniffed.

“War happens whether we support it or not, I’m afraid.” Paige said, shifting awkwardly in her seat. She was a veteran, having served in the Navy for a few years before an injury sent her back home.

“Good thing Huxy here is fighting on our side, not against us. Evil Brits and all that.” Mitaka piped up, coming to Hux’s defense.

“The British and America are allies you idiot.” Phasma rolled her eyes, making the table laugh.

“I’m just saying! Every villain has a British accent. Coincidence?” Mitaka continued, until Thanisson asked him to accompany him out in the garden.

“Would anyone like more turkey?” Hux asked, holding up the giant serving platter. Rose and Paige had excused themselves to go digest in the living room, and Hux felt terrible. He hadn’t wanted any of their guests to be uncomfortable, and currently three were missing from the table.

“I would please.” Techie said softly, making Hux grin. Techie was such a picky eater, Kylo would be thrilled that Techie loved his cooking.

“Take all the turkey you want Tech. Matt? You want some? Kylo worked really hard on it.” Hux offered the platter to Kylo’s brother, who was just about to reach for it until Leia shook her head from across the table.

“I don’t think so Matty, you need to watch your figure if you’re going to compete in the trials this year.” She said in a pointed tone. It was nearly heartbreaking to see the good mood vanish from Matt’s face, it was exactly the same as watching it leave Kylo.

“He can have more if he wants more,” Techie said, surprising Hux by speaking up. “His coach says he needs to get more protein anyway.” Hux spied Techie clutching to Matt’s hand, and he gave a small smile of encouragement.

“I will take some, thank you. Kylo’s turkey comes out great every year.” Matt bounced back to being happy so fast Hux nearly got whiplash. “I always steal the carcass so I can make soup out of it.” He mock-whispered down the table to where Hux was sitting.

Phasma took it upon herself to start bringing the cakes out, clearing the table away of empty serving dishes and discarded plates. Unamo helped, starting on the dishes so they could stay away from the dining room.

“He gives it to the local homeless shelters, isn’t that so sweet?” Techie asked Hux, who nodded, because really, that was very kind.

Matt opted to take his plate into the kitchen, not wanting to be under the scrutiny of Leia, and Techie followed. Luke excused himself to go step outside for some fresh air, and Rey joined Rose and Paige in the living room to play with BB.

“You know who fills up those homeless shelters? Veterans who have been cast aside because the military doesn’t care about them once their service has been provided!” Leia rambled from her spot at the table, somehow missing the fact that no one wanted to be subject to that sort of conversation.

“Why are you hell bent on ruining this dinner?” Hux finally hissed, officially giving up. Kylo still hadn’t come back down, his food getting cold, and Hux wanted nothing more than to not have to deal with these people any longer.

“Excuse me?” She raised an eyebrow.

“Do you see your sons anywhere? No. Do you see your brother, or your niece, or your friends? We were having a lovely time and then you and your husband created an uncomfortably tense situation.” Hux said as evenly as possible. Of course, Han took the least important part away from that statement and raised his empty beer bottle.

“What, am I not allowed to speak my mind? I thought this was a free country.” He grumbled.

“It is, but we came together to be with one another, not drive everyone away.” Hux stood, leaving Leia and Han at the table with the only people who hadn’t left – Poe and Finn.

 

“Darling, are you up here?” Hux asked softly, praying his husband was alright.

“In here.” A muffled voice came from the bathroom.

When Hux opened the door, he found his incredibly tall, imposing, and broad husband curled up as small as he could possibly be, sitting on the tile floor with his back against the sink. His eyes were red and puffy, and his nose was running terribly. Hux got onto the floor with him and pulled him into a hug.

“Oh Kylo, I’m sorry they upset you so much.” Hux sighed, heart breaking for the love of his life.

“No, they’re right. I’m a failure. Matt is going to the Olympic trials in a few months, Rey got into law school, and what am I doing? Making mediocre paintings for less than I’m worth.” Kylo let out a choked sound that had Hux pulling away.

“I refuse to listen to you speak that way about yourself. How many famous museums do you have work in? Eight? Nine?” He asked, looking Kylo right in the eye.

“Nine.” He mumbled, making Hux smile. He was always so bashful about his accomplishments, even when they were well deserved and hard earned.

“And how old are you?” He asked, tipping Kylo’s chin up.

“Twenty-seven.” Kylo sighed.

“I daresay many people can boast that! Sure Matt might be a fast swimmer, and yes Rey can make one hell of an argument, but you have something they can never hope to achieve; creativity.” He kissed Kylo only to be gently pushed away.

“Hux,” Kylo shook his head, looking at the floor again.

“I’m serious. You have a passion that speaks to people, that makes them _feel_ something. Art changes lives, it starts revolutions, it is cherished for hundreds of years.” Hux continued, trying to convey the importance of Kylo’s work.

“I doubt my stuff makes anyone feel anything that special.” He shrugged, blushing.

“It made me fall in love with you.” Hux said softly, making Kylo snap his head up.

The two of them just looked at each other for a while, until Kylo seemed to realize that Hux was saying nothing but the _truth_ , and then he crumpled in Hux’s arms.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to leave you at the table like that.” He mumbled, still a little teary.

“Take all the time that you need, love. I had a few choice words with your mother before looking for you. I think she feels bad.” Hux chuckled, wiping the tracks away from Kylo’s cheeks.

“Was she going off about the military again?” Kylo asked.

“I’m afraid so.” Hux nodded, and Kylo sighed.

“Do you think she’ll cool off for an hour while we all eat dessert? I made like, five cakes.” He said, already smiling again.

“I’ll keep giving her another slice until she does.” Hux kissed Kylo once more, and he helped him stand up.

“I’m so thankful for you.” Kylo said again, pulling Hux into a tight hug before bending over the sink to wash his face.

“I’m more thankful than you’ll ever know. Come, let’s go downstairs.” Hux said, holding out a hand. The two of them braved the downstairs the same way the faced any challenge – together.

 

“Your mother and I wanted to give you this. So you can start your decorations for the new house.” Han was waiting at the foot of the stairs with a box that he had probably been hiding in the car. He gave it to Kylo, who opened it to find a beautiful silver menorah.

“Really? Th-thank you.” Kylo blinked, also pulling out a set of long blue candles from the box.

“I know you’ll be coming over for Hanukkah, but we thought the place needed something blue and silver.” Leia said with a warm smile. Gifts were exactly the best way to apologize for things, Hux thought, but it was a step at least.

“Thank you, this will be perfect in the front window.” Kylo practically lit up, setting the box down and hugging his mother.

“I think your father and I are going to leave a little early this year. We didn’t bring Chewie along, and he needs dinner too.” She said. Hux refused to look at her.

“Oh, okay. I’ll wrap something for you to take back.” Kylo tried not to frown. He went to leave, taking the box with him.

“Throw in some dark meat before your brother gets to it would ya?” Han called, following after him when Kylo didn’t respond, probably out of earshot.

“Take care of him. He doesn’t like seeing us any more than he has to, I know that. But he’ll see you every day, and if he has someone like you there for him, I know he’ll be fine.” Leia said, putting a hand on Hux’s cheek once more.

“Thank you. We’ll see you in a couple weeks for the holidays.” Hux tried his best to smile.

 

“I am officially full!” Kylo flopped down on the couch six hours later, rubbing his hands over his stomach like a pleased emperor.

“I thought you said you were full three plates ago?” Hux asked playfully, bringing the last of the plates into the kitchen. The dishes would be a nightmare, Hux didn’t even want to think about how many times he was going to have to stand in front of that sink.

“Come over here.” Kylo demanded, opening his arms. Hux dutifully fell into them, letting himself be cocooned by his husband. “Did you have a nice Thanksgiving?”

“It was memorable, that’s for certain.” Hux laughed.

The evening improved vastly once Kylo’s parents left. Luke followed suit not too long after, but Rey stayed behind and played a few rounds of cards against humanity while eating her cake. The entire crew split into two teams for charades, and then for Pictionary, where Mitaka got horribly embarrassed by his drawing of a dog that accidentally wound up looking very phallic, making Phasma spit soda all over Unamo’s sweater. Poe was doubled over crying from laughter, so much so that he couldn’t even draw when his turn came, his hands were so shaky.

Everyone was currently passed out around the living room, the last echoes of the football game playing back on the tv.

“I couldn’t have done it without you.” Kylo said, kissing Hux all over, making him squirm with laughter.

“You sap.” Hux replied dreamily, taking Kylo’s face in his hands and planting one right on his lips.

“Get a room!” Matt wolf whistled, still drunk, and half asleep. One of Techie’s hands just came up and lightly slapped his cheek, trying to get him to be quiet.

“This is _my_ house!” Kylo scoffed, making Hux snicker.

“Touche.” Matt said, before promptly falling asleep again, snoring immediately.

“Why don’t we go upstairs and burn off some of those potatoes, hmm?” Kylo asked, wagging an eyebrow.

Hux rolled his eyes but followed his husband up the steps anyway. After the stress of the day, there really was nothing like being with the one he loved, Hux thought.

He grinned at the thought of many more holidays to come in the home, and then he promptly thought of nothing, as Kylo swept him off his feet and into their bed, a perfect ending to their crazy day.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! I hope you liked the fic! Hux and Kylo sure have a long future ahead of themselves, and I look forward to writing as much of it as possible ;D Can we believe TLJ comes out so soon?? It's wild!!   
> Anyway, if you'd like to chat about the fic, Kylux, or anything at all, you can find me over on tumblr @cowboykylux! Thank you all again! xxxx


End file.
